<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Them Watch For A Change by LazyWriter1977</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368811">Let Them Watch For A Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriter1977/pseuds/LazyWriter1977'>LazyWriter1977</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Show acurate explicit conversations, mentions of sex acts, talking about sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriter1977/pseuds/LazyWriter1977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Still wished you had those windows and chairs?”</p><p>“I’ve got my windows and chairs.” Maeve grinned. “Not like I thought of course.”</p><p>“I bet they are perfect though.”</p><p>Maeve paused. Perfect is not a word she would use to describe her life, is not a world she would use to properly describe Otis or herself either, but in the end the day it wasn’t about perfect, it was about been there for one another. Through arguing about the color of walls, to complaining about a tough work day, she knew his arms were always open for her and hers for him, that they were best friends as much as they were lovers, that they could share a laugh and good times without a care in the world. “It’s what I want.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Lily Iglehart/ Ola Nyman, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Them Watch For A Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on a whim, because I had too many thoughts, and emotions and i needed to do it before I could go back to my other works. Anyway enjoy XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars were beautiful that night, and Maeve Wiley didn’t mind the cold at all as she stood outside to watch. Even as the breeze climbed a path up her arms and made her squeeze herself together, and warmth emanated from the party at her back, she was way too wrapped in the seeming eternal shapes in the sky.</p><p>Rationally, she understood some of those bright points of light were dead, that even stars eventually burn out, but the simple thought of the universe that spread before her eyes, the infinity worlds and immense happenings that were going on right now, her life and her problems were still insignificant in comparison. What was the life of a simple woman compared to a giant red, or her issues with the neighbors kid to the galaxies that even now collided with one another in a dance that would take the lives of generations to reach its end.</p><p>Not for the first time she was astounded by how comforting that kind of thought could be, and she remained there, ruminating something for future works, when she felt the warm blazer falling upon her shoulders. Not able to help the way her lips curled upwards, she felt his presence by her side, holding out some of the champagne the grooms were handing out.</p><p>“Fancy meeting you here.” He said nonchalantly. “But then again, not at all unexpected.”</p><p>“Fancy been stalked here, I thought you were having fun chatting up with your ex-girlfriend slash sister?”</p><p>“Stepsister, and that joke is getting old.”</p><p>“Ola likes it.”</p><p>“She likes to embarrass me.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>He pursed his lips. “Well, for your information I was just trying to keep husband number one from shagging husband number two on the dance floor.” He chuckled, and she craned her neck back to see a giggling Eric on Adam’s shoulders, the latter’s exasperation clear as he carried his husband to a corner and offered him some water.</p><p>“He did warn you he would enjoy his marriage fully.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it wasn’t you having to hear all the details about his planned nuptials. Eric gets very descriptive when he drinks.”</p><p>“All our friends are descriptive; your mother would say it is healthy that we talk about our stuff so openly.”</p><p>She grinned, looking back to meet the blue eyes that seemed everything but annoyed. His utter support and love for his best friend was only one of the many things she loved about Otis Millburn. His happiness for the marriage had only been surpassed by his worked up attitude at being made the best man, a position that resulted in her twice finding him away from bed, worried he might screw up. There was even a bet about how many times he would check his pockets for the rings before the big kiss and she was very proud to beat Ola and Aimee on that. Twenty-one times, who would’ve thought.</p><p>“They’re happy.” She told him, reassuringly.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You’re happy too.”</p><p>“Yes.” He smirked, looking down at her. “Thanks for telling me.”</p><p>“Dickhead.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “You know, one of these days you should really decide on a proper nickname for me”</p><p>“Muppet, Cookie Monster…”</p><p>“….Something more accurate.”</p><p>“You are a dickhead.”</p><p>“… more affectionate.”</p><p>“You’re my dickhead.”</p><p>“Clever.”</p><p>They laughed, and she tucked her hands in the pockets of his blazer, watching him from head to toe in the green pants and purple shirt that matched the rest of Eric’s meticulously planned wedding, far more beautiful that those old people suits Otis usually wore and she enjoyed teasing him about. “Got any suggestions?”</p><p>“Well, Ola calls Lily her Princess, but I’m sure that is related to one her comic books, or some role playing that I’d rather not hear about.”</p><p>“Oh, why is that? I seem to remember you being a very perverted man yourself, is the pot calling out the kettle?” She got really close, watching the way his cheeks blushed red in the dim light, behind them cheers went up for some reason, but she was all too busy whispering on his ear. “Our toy box is still under the bed; we should take it out to play when we get…”</p><p>“Excuse me! Hey you!” Both their red faces turned, meeting a very nonchalant Aimee holding a glass in her hand, the dress of best woman fitting her perfectly in a storm of purple. “Enough making out you two! Come back inside, I want to dance!”</p><p>Slowly, they disengaged from one another, Maeve feeling her face hot as she took Aimee’s hand and came back inside. Looking over her shoulder, she winked with promise, before coming again into the heat and warm light. The dance floor was wild already, with people dancing all around the hall, skins glistening with sweat, ties loose and heels abandoned atop of chair and tables. She caught brief glimpses of Ola and Lily together, and even Jackson and Viv, the two holding themselves close although the song was not really meant to slow dance. Olivia, Ruby and Anwar, almost seemed to devolve into their small group once more, although their nods on her sight were far more friendly that they had ever been back in school.</p><p>Thinking back to those days, she actually felt in wonder that things had gotten so far. When you’re young everything seems like the end of the world, and Maeve was aware that her world had actually ended a couple of times, when nothing would be left but her lonely presence inside an old trailer. Back in those days she would stalk the halls of Moordale certain that she wouldn’t amount to much, certain her best dreams always saw her by herself, and in the end it only took a clandestine sex clinic to change that. It only took a lot of heartbreak and misunderstandings, and then everyone seemed to grow up.</p><p>Watching Rahim complimenting the happy couple with his own partner holding his hand, she allowed the dance floor to take over for a moment. She danced with Aimee, then Eric, then Jackson and then Ola. Otis was there as well, and Eric stole all his dances. When the music became a blur, she was with Aimee again, letting the energy and euphoria take over. The ceiling was not made of stars that night, but of lights and balloons and fancy velvet curtains and she grinned until her feet hurt and she felt like taking a breath, leaving Steve to care for her friend as she sat down to rest.</p><p>“You’re looking good, Maeve.”</p><p>“Thanks, Miss. Sands” on the other side of the dance floor Mrs. Groff and Jean were talking to Eric and Adam now, sharing some secret wisdom about marriage and whatnot, while Eric’s family took over in a storm of hugs and kisses.</p><p>“You should stop calling me that, we’re not in school, plus we’re both women now.”</p><p>“Right.” She picked at a loose thread on Otis’ bright green blazer, it was hot all of the sudden, but she was fine not taking it off. “Where is your pair?”</p><p>“Oh, Colin had to go earlier, he had a conference tomorrow morning, but the swing band will probably sleep on the floor.” Miss Sands brushed her bangs away from her forehead and smiled. “I read your book by the way, it was very engaging.”</p><p>Maeve stopped what she was doing, not really daring to look at the woman’s face. “You didn’t think it was too, what did that critic called? Presumptuous?”</p><p>“I think that you wouldn’t care for some arsehole’s review in a small paper when you’re in the top sales list being called one of the year’s revelations.”</p><p>“That is what Otis said.”</p><p>“And he is right.” The woman grabbed her hand, and Maeve was caught off guard for a moment, before her old teacher looked her in the eye. “I’m really proud of you.”</p><p>“T-thanks…” She stuttered, cursing herself for it and yet, not really caring. In these years, Maeve found that it was okay to be at loss sometimes, like at the first time the person you love will cook breakfast for you, or when he would throw himself in front of a taxi so you could get to your first ever book signing in time. It was okay to be nervous when she first asked Otis to read her drafts, watching him read every page with intense concentration and pride.</p><p>“Well, I should compliment the happy couple before I take my leave.” Tapping her hand, Miss Sands got to her feet. “Still wished you had those windows and chairs?”</p><p>“I’ve got my windows and chairs.” Maeve grinned. “Not like I thought of course.”</p><p>“I bet they are perfect though.”</p><p>Maeve paused. Perfect is not a word she would use to describe her life, is not a word she would use to properly describe Otis or herself, but in the end of the day it wasn’t about perfect, it was about been there for one another. It's about having enough chairs for all their friends, and windows to let in the sun. Through arguing about the color of walls, to complaining about a tough work day, she knew his arms were always open for her and hers for him, that they were best friends as much as they were lovers, that they could share laughs and sorrows, bad and good times without a care in the world. “It’s what I want.”</p><p>Miss Sands smiled. “Then it is perfect.”</p><p>Her old teacher left her to her thoughts, and Maeve watched her go. Moments later, she was nursing a cup of some drink that was running around, deep in thought, quietly watching as Otis was taken to dance with his mother, his steps rigid and embarrassed. She laughed, he glared. Jean simply danced as if she was a teenager, rocking her bottom side to side, until Otis could sneak away completely red faced.</p><p>“Feeling tired?”</p><p>“It seemed like you had enough fun at my expense.”</p><p>Maeve didn’t feel like hiding her amusement, neither did she feel like warning him to the rampaging newlywed about to jump on his back. “Brother!!!!”</p><p>“Eric!” He held him up, spinning them around until Eric finally let go, his grin wide and infectious.</p><p>“Can you believe it! I’m married Otis! I’m married!”</p><p>“Yes you’re married, you’re married!”</p><p>She watched them hugging it out, jumping in place while holding one another. Adam coming along behind them and once more she wondered at life and its wonders. The first time she heard about those two getting together she was skeptical, but she had too much of her own bullshit on her plate to think about it. She did know that there was a long period of adjusting for them, and for a time Adam would turn himself inside out trying to make up for all those rough years, but eventually they got on track after having sessions with Jean.</p><p>“So, are you two having fun, you little love birds?”</p><p>“Yes, we’re having fun.”</p><p>“You better, tell me Maeve, I loved your book by the way, and Adam did too, right Adam?”</p><p>Now she was surprised, as Adam rubbed the back of his head. “It was very good.”</p><p>“He loved it, he reads it in bed, did you know, sometimes I have to fight it for his attention.”</p><p>“You don’t have to fight for my attention.”</p><p>“No, but it’s fun anyway.” Eric said, his eyebrows jumping up and down, Maeve smirked as she watched the way Adam blushed. “Anyway, I’m sorry to say goodbye, but me and this handsome man over here need to get going, right honey?”</p><p>“Right, we have a plane to catch, and we don’t want to be late.”</p><p>Adam offered his hand, and she thought Otis was going to shake it, when he approached and gave Adam a hug instead. “I’m really happy for you two.”</p><p>“T-thanks…” Adam mumbled while Eric gasped from the side. He kept looking at her like ‘are you seeing this?’ and Maeve nodded along, coming up for her own hugs.</p><p>When they followed the two outside along with the other guests, Eric kept shouting his goodbyes. “Move along people! Do something naughty tonight! I’m talking to you Otis!”</p><p>She waved along with the rest, standing on the stairs until the car was gone, wondering if those two would even wait to get to their hotel by the way they were already making out before the door closed.</p><p>“You ever think about this?” She asked before she could stop herself. By her side Otis was silent, but she knew he understood her question, it was laced with the day’s events, from vows in a church, to a first dance, and cutting a cake together. Around them, the cicadas were singing.</p><p>“Not really, I mean… I’m happy, right now, with the way things are, you know? Going home, waiting for you, I like it, I like giving you foot massages when you’re stressed.”</p><p>“You like what I do to you after the foot massages.”</p><p>“That too.” He looked her over. “Do you think about this?”</p><p>“Not a chance.” She said right away. They had a conversation about it very early in their relationship, about where they wanted to go in the future, and although not much had changed since then, she knew for a fact that people change. The stars might be there for millions of years, but people were quick to grow old. Insignificant, and beautiful, that was humanity , enjoying this fleeting life, struggling to discover how not to dream alone. “Maybe when we’re very old, so I can tell everyone to go fuck themselves because then I will have a foot on my grave already.”</p><p>“You could wait until I’m dead, marry my ashes.”</p><p>“I can’t kiss ashes, Otis” She smirked. “Maybe I can do stuff like that movie, when they run around with the dead guy, pretending he is alive.”</p><p>“I knew you liked that movie.”</p><p>“It was atrocious and not even funny.” He nodded along, and she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his hand holding her close. When the music blew up behind them once more, drowning the cicadas, she felt him shifting.</p><p>“You want to go?”</p><p>“I think so.” She said, watching Otis’ profile. He was very handsome tonight, of course she always thought he was attractive, but tonight he seemed especially so, and there was indeed a familiar tingle between her legs that urged her to make good on her early promised of the night. “I having some thoughts I want to try out.”</p><p>“Yes, our toys, perv.”</p><p> “Lecherous.”</p><p> “Oh no.” He said, eagerly.</p><p>“Maybe you could douche.”</p><p>She watched him pause, gulping, his adam’s pole working up and down. “…that would be…”</p><p>“Hot? Sexy? Pleasurable?” Not able to resist herself she grabbed a handful of his lower cheeks, enjoying the gasp that left his lips. There was something utterly lovely about the fact that she could still elicit those sounds of surprise from him, as if they were in the beginning, still figuring out what the other enjoyed, meeting each surprise with the same thrill of some super villain with a phd. On her neck, she felt his lips smiling against her skin.</p><p>“All three…” She felt him sniffing her skin, wondering if she smelled as good as he at that moment. “Am I to take it that you want to be in charge tonight?”</p><p>“I’m always in charge, Otis, but it’s cute that you’re asking.”</p><p>“Ha…”</p><p>Maeve laughed. “Or we could find a pool, and I would touch your eyebrows.”</p><p>She felt him holding back his laughter, and enjoyed his closeness. “I should’ve never told you that story.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Shaking her head, Maeve grabbed a fistfull of his hair bringing him closer down so their lips could meet, then their tongues. He tasted of champagne and chocolate cake, and as their kiss ended, she knew he was probably as horny as she felt. “Love you too, dickhead.”</p><p>As Otis beamed at her, he came for another kiss and Maeve allowed the stars to watch her for a change, maybe they would learn a thing or two.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've made this story as ambiguous as I could, so it might, perhaps fit with the show. Who knows?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>